


bloodbath

by evelyn_hayes



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 200 words?!?!, Anyways, Court, Gen, Lawyer, Trials, i broke my writers block, i guess?, insightful?, lawyer!Matt, much metaphor, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyn_hayes/pseuds/evelyn_hayes
Summary: there is no home for peace here





	bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumeriafairy14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/gifts).



He stands amidst the bloodbath.  

A bloodbath of words, if you will. The firing of burning insults booms through the air. There are liars. There are the condemned. There are the innocent. There are the demons. 

There is no home for peace here. 

Matt Murdock has learned to navigate through said bloodbath. It took him a long time, but he has learned to pick his way around the traps and even raise his own shields. He flies a flag promising peace within those that proclaim war. He fights for the innocent. 

This is not the first time he has learnt to adapt. Many, many years ago, he had lost something so precious to him—his vision. And even then, he stood back up like Mother Nature does against the darkest storms—such is the Murdock way.  

The harsh life that the court offers is painful. One would need to learn to block and strike back to survive. Often, lawyers stray to blackmailing and crooked plots to secure their victory. 

But not him. Not Matt Murdock. He will be righteous.

The bloodbath rages on. But now, it’s _his_ bloodbath. 

No more innocent lives lost. The guilty lay at his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @plumeriafairy14 for helping me write again! This is a really short one (god, 200 words) but I actually really like it. I rarely see any Matt Murdock fics focusing on him being a lawyer, even though its a really important part of his life. (I haven't read a lot of fics, so if I'm wrong, bear with me.) I guess I really like Matt's character?
> 
> Gifted to her for her help :)


End file.
